


James Hook's Anniversary

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Captain Hook began to scowl the minute Cecilia's spirit faded into view near his bed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, Demise of Hook, The Play's the Thing, etc.





	James Hook's Anniversary

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Captain Hook began to scowl the minute Cecilia's spirit faded into view near his bed. ''Are you here to haunt me for my past lies?  
Captain Jasper Hook capturing your ship and forcing you to walk the plank years ago, my betrothed?'' She nodded slowly. The anniversary of Cecilia's demise. 

 

THE END


End file.
